Beyond The Pale
by Geocharmer
Summary: Soul Society has never been kind to those that deviate from the acceptable norm. After 127 years, a sister has the opportunity to seek justice for herself, and for the brother she sacrificed everything to protect. Perhaps they were not as removed from the influence of the Gotei 13 as they thought.
1. Drift and Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the cannon (or studio created) material therein. I own my original characters only.

* * *

_That voice that pierces deep in my heart, is just like cheers that will not end. - Tite Kubo_

* * *

"Nee-san, it's time to go back."

Narue froze, polishing cloth stopping mid stroke along the length of her shimmering white tanto. She swallowed, perhaps nervously, before snorting with derision and returning to caring for her sword. "We only got here a week ago, Nii-san. I haven't even been able to find a job yet."

"…that's not what I mean." Yuji whispered quietly, gazing out of the window of kitchen of the tiny one bedroom apartment they shared. It was raining that night, the droplets gradually coming down harder and harder, and he seemed transfixed by the pattern and noise the rain made falling against the window pane. The lights and activity from the night market below them was much less noticeable than usual, most likely due to the weather.

Gently laying her sword on the table in front of her, Narue rose and walked over to her brother, softly gripping his shoulder from behind. She felt him tense; the tension making his lean muscles as hard as rock. His frequency of his panic attacks had begun to be more frequent over the past couple of months, not so coincidentally, she noticed, the closer they moved towards Tokyo. Still, she never questioned her brother's sixth sense.

"How do you know, Yuji?" She asked, and although phrased as a question, it wasn't challenging, merely wanting to know. His premonitions were frighteningly accurate came in multiple ways; through dreams, gut instinct, even things as happenstance as an offhand comment from a total stranger. She knew is most fervent and vivid ones had always happened during jinzen, but he hadn't dared attempt that in nearly a century.

Yuji was silent for a long while, Narue simply looking out the window with him. She knew silence was comforting for her brother, who was normally skittish at the best of times. Although, she knew, he had always had reason to be.

When Yuji finally spoke, his voice was pained and hushed, as if he was terrified of his own words. His hands gripped the handle of his calligraphy brush so tightly, Narue was afraid he would splinter the wood. "**_It_** spoke to me…. "

Narue's eyes went wide, and she fought to keep the bile from rising in her throat as she spoke, forcing a calm quality to be evident in her voice. "Yuji, it's been one hundred and twenty seven years since you last communicated. What in the world would he say now that would make you want to go back?"

Yuji shuddered and dropped his calligraphy brush on the table, splattering ink and ruining his current project. He swallowed and began shaking his head so violently, Narue began to worry. "No…" he moaned, eyes squeezed shut, "I don't want to go back. I don't want to be like him…!"

The petite girl grabbed his shoulders, giving him a stern shake, and forced him to come back to reality. "Now listen to me, you stubborn baka; you are nothing like him. You never were like him, and you will never be like him." She hissed in frustration, sharp teeth bared. "Now tell me, what did he say to you? You need to tell me. I can't protect you if you don't tell me what he said to you!"

Narue's heart nearly shattered in two as Yuji raised his head to hear, and opened his eyes. His gaze was filled with such despair and defeat, it caused her confidence to waver, even if just momentarily. He swallowed, and took a deep breath, before answering her very quietly.

"Aizen Sosuke is dead."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Welcome to "Beyond the Pale". Like alot of people out there, I often think of original characters for an already established universe, and this is my first attempt to bring them to life in a more actual for than in my imagination. Thank you, Kubo Tite, for creating the canvas that inspires me.

While the story follows what is happening in other parts of the Bleach anime universe, it takes place during the Arrancar: The Hueco Mundo Sneak Entry arc, Arrancar: The Fierce Fight arc, the Arrancar vs. Shinigami arc, and the Arrancar: Decisive Battle of Karakura arc (assuming The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc never happened). It has been a while since I watched the episodes all the way through (subbed, of course) so if there are glaring errors, please let me know. I may fix them, I may not. That is the beauty of fanfiction, I can do whatever I like with the universe so long as I acknowledge that the appropriate elements are not mine.

I always enjoy when writers actually reply to the questions and concerns of their readers, so if something is posed to me in a review that warrants a response, I will reply to it in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading, and please, tell me what you think!


	2. Mad World

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the cannon (or studio created) material therein. I own my original characters only.

* * *

_We fear that which we cannot see. - Kubo Tite_

* * *

Perched like a bird on top corner of an apartment building, Narue exhaled. The amount of spiritual energy being thrown around Karakura Town lately had been stifling. She had been lurking around the Urahara Shop for a few days now, wary of the several large reiatsu signatures inside. When three of them disappeared, without anyone physically leaving the shop, it admittedly piqued her interest.

Peering out from under the hood of her cloak, Narue considered the gossip she had been able to ascertain during their journey from Hong Kong. I was unbelievable to think Aizen had turned on the Soul Society, taking two other captains with him. Even crazier, that a single ryoka had stopped him? Forced him to flee?

Dimly, in the back of her mind, Narue wondered if Yuji had known that this whole situation was unfolding, and simply not told her. It had always bothered her greatly when things were happening in Soul Society, that she knew she couldn't be a part of. Perhaps he was trying to be a good brother, and spare her feelings.

Wide hazel eyes snapped to the doorway of the shop, as she noticed a flicker of movement. The front door slowly swung open, and out stepped the lazy shopkeeper. He didn't even pretend to look around; he simply gazed right up into her eyes, face breaking out into a stupid, wide grin.

"Konbanwa, Nana-chan!" Urahara waved at her with both arms, trying to get her attention, even though he knew he already had it. "Please, do come in out of the rain! Tessai will prepare us some tea!"

Narue scowled. No one else had been able to detect her spiritual energy so far, yet, if someone was going to detect her, she supposed it would be Kisuke. She leapt down from the roof top with barely a sound, crossing the street, but paused when she placed her hand on the door.

If she went inside, there would be no going back. She was throwing herself into a situation where she would quite possibly be arrested and tried for treason, abandonment of her post, and evasion of justice. Shit, if they were feeling vengeful, maybe they would even claim she kidnapped her brother to rub it in. Still, Yuji believed it was time, and if there was one person she could trust, it was her brother.

Closing her eyes, with a tired sigh, she pushed open the front door and stepped inside.

"Hello, visitor-san." A meek voice whispered quietly from her left. Lowering her hood, Narue saw a young human girl, a tiny little thing really, holder out her arms. "May I take your cloak for you?"

"Um, yeah… I guess so…" Narue trailed off, a little mystified. She removed her cloak and handed it to the girl with a mumble of thanks. She hadn't expected any welcome, not to mention a hospitable one. Looking around she noticed an open doorway, leading to the back of the shop. Quirking an eyebrow, she pointed. "Through there…?"

"Hai." The girl mumbled softly, bowing at the waist. "Arigato gozaimas."

Slipping off her shoes in the entryway, Narue stepped up into the home and quietly walked over to the doorway, and peeked inside. Kisuke was seated on the floor, at a table, fluttering his paper fan in front of his face. She couldn't see his idiotic smile, but his eyes were an open book.

"Nana-chan, it's been far too long!" Extending a hand, he gestured to one of the cushions opposite to him with an open palm. "Please, have a seat."

Every muscle wired for immediate shunpo, Narue gave a slight, respectful bow before folding her legs underneath of her and settling to the floor. Eyes slightly narrowed, she placed her hands on her knees and gave a small sigh. "Urahara-san, whe-"

Urahara snapped his fan closed, cutting her off. His grin shrank somewhat, becoming more darkly playful than outright glee. "You are too quick to turn to business, Nana-chan. What has it been, sixty years?"

"Eighty three, actually." Narue answered, mouth pressed into a thin line. "But I am most uncomfortable here. I would really prefer to "turn to business" as you say."

The blonde shinigami sighed, setting his fan onto the table. 'Yare, yare… always so suspicious. You are safe here, Nana-chan." He glanced briefly to Tessai, who had arrived with tea, and then back to Narue. "Your brother faces no persecution here."

A tentative smile spread across her lips, as she took a small mug of tea. "Few would even say that as a lie, Urahara-san. Whether or not it is true, the words are welcome ones to hear."

Pausing, in a rare moment of seriousness, the ex-captain looked across the table. "I would not lie to you, Nana-chan."

Narue shook her head. "If I thought that you would, I wouldn't be here. But I cannot afford to trust anyone completely."

"Then what brings you to Karakura?" Tessai rumbled, his first words in the conversation yet. The woman smiled inside; things never truly changed, did they?

"Yuji has informed me of some… interesting news, and I needed to confirm its truth." Narue fidgeted some, chewing on her lip. She knew both men were watching her, and she stared into her cup of tea. Exhaling, she looked up, suddenly feeling very small. "He told me Aizen was dead."

There was a dead silence in the room, for a split second, before Urahara burst out laughing, Tessai as stoic as ever.

Narue's eye twitched, as she bared her teeth in a snarl. Seeing her displeasure, the ex-captain quickly grabbed his fan, snapping it open, and hiding his face behind it, only his eyes peeking out over the top.

"Gomenesai." He murmured, although she could hear the laugh in his voice, and see it in his eyes. "It's just… no, I'm sorry Nana-chan, but Aizen Sosuke is most definitely _still alive_."

What felt like a bolt of lightning shot its way down Narue's spine, causing her to tense visibly. Mouth suddenly dry, she swallowed, suddenly feeling all the world like a trapped animal.

"No, you are wrong. You have to be." She set her mug of tea down on the table, squeezing the ceramic, almost as if it was what was anchoring her to the world on that moment. She took a deep breath and fought to keep her arms from shaking. "Yuji told me. _Yuji_ told me. My own brother would not lie to me."

A tension filled silence settled over the room like a suffocating blanket. Urahara cleared his throat, causing both Tessai and Narue to look in his direction. "Your brother has a very cryptic way of relaying news, Nana-chan. And death can refer to a very many things, can it not? Hardly the most specific term to use."

"No." Narue repeated, almost as if to more assure herself than convince the two men she was conversing with. "He said it was time to come back. He said he was told. Why would he send me into the hornet's nest if it wasn't safe to do so?"

Urahara shrugged. "Yuji would not lie you or put you in danger on purpose, Nana-chan. Sometimes, I don't think even your brother understands the messages he has received."

"In any case, I should… I should go." She mumbled, raising herself from the table, mind in a daze. "It's obvious I shouldn't have come." She suddenly felt a firm hand grab her wrist, anchoring her.

"Please stay, at least, for a bit longer." Tessai said, almost wording it like a command. "It has been far too long, and there is much to discuss."

"Tsukabishi-sensei, I'm so sorry, but I can't." She shook her head, and then looked to Urahara. "Yuji is alone. If Aizen is still out there, there is no one to protect him. Without me, he'll…"

"… be fine!" Kisuke waved off her worry with a flimsy hand. "He was, is, a shinigami like you, Narue. If Aizen truly believed he was a threat, or even still alive, he would have eliminated you both by now." The blonde haired shinigami frowned, and then sighed, a pained look flitting across his gaze. "We have witnessed this better than most."

Narue sighed, and let Tessai's grip pull her back down to the floor. "I'm sorry, both of you. Sometimes I forget we aren't the only ones Soul Society has forgotten."

"Oh, sweet gullible Nana-chan! Soul Society hasn't forgotten any of us." Urahara snapped his fan shut, and leaned forward on the table, beckoning her in with an impish grin. "Please, enjoy your tea, and let us tell you what we know…."


	3. Bit by Bit

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the cannon (or studio created) material therein. I own my original characters only.

* * *

_We fear that which we cannot see. - Kubo Tite_

* * *

Narue yelled out in frustration as she was thrown back by the force of the blast. Tucking her limbs in, she rolled across the rocky ground, until she was far enough away from her opponent to recover. Giving a push with her arms, she bounced into a crouching position, right hand flitting to the hilt of the tanto hanging at her side.

**_Yes. Yes. Use us. It's been so long._**

She narrowed her eyes in frustration. **_No._** That wasn't the point of this exercise.

Remaining in a crouched position still, Narue raised her right arm, and flattened her hand, palm facing outward, towards her opponent and the cloud of dust and shale between them. Bracing her wrist with her left hand, she took a deep breath.

"Hado #33, Sōkatsui!"

torrent of blue spiritual energy shot from her hand, slicing through the murk like a hot knife through butter. She barely had enough to complete the kidō, before she a shadow blotted out the light above her.

"If you have made no progress in the past eight decades, Ito-san, then you need more help than I thought at first." Tessai commented as he landed where Narue was crouched moments before, sending his former student leaping to the side as the ground shook with the force of the impact. "Your kidō has become weak."

Narue scowled, rising to her feet. She cracked her knuckles as she watched her former teacher glance in her direction.

"With all due respect, Tsukabishi-sensei, I have done more than just practice kidō for the last eight decades." She paused, and the barest hint of an amused smile crossed her lips. "Although, I'm not bad at that either."

The kidō master gave a very shallow nod. "Then show me what you can do."

Without so much as word, Narue stomped one foot on the ground.

"Bakudo 65: Ikigurusī Haka!"

Tessai's eyes widened slightly as several thick stone pillars shot up from the ground around him, forming a cage. Raising her hands, Narue clasped them together, causing the stone pillars collapse upon one another, trapping her former mentor under a pile of stone and dirt.

"Weak my ass." Narue muttered, snorting at the after math of her kidō, dust still drifting through the air. It dismayed but didn't surprise her, however, as the ground began to rumble, and pieces of the collapsed stone pillar pile began to crumble away.

Clasping her hands again she concentrated on the kidō she had just cast.

"Stale air, lonely heart, eons pass and none remember…."

Yellow light began to shine through the cracks in the crumbling rock. She gritted her teeth, pouring spiritual energy into the barrier.

"The sharp claws of time grasp all those who live, and none escape it..."

A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, and before she could chant the last line of the incantation, a sizzling bolt of energy shot out from the tomb of rock, causing shale and debris to fly in every direction. Narue lifted an arm to shield her eyes, and when the dust settled, Tessai was standing on the edge of a small crater where her kidō had been, brushing himself off.

"Now that is what I would have expected from you, after so long, Ito-san." Narue grinned slightly at the praise. "Your Bakudo have always been impressive, I am glad to see that hasn't changed. Number 65 without an incantation? Very good."

"Arigato, Sensei." She bowed, and then rose, wiping dust off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I noticed you used the incantation to strengthen the kidō afterwards." He paused, and stroked his chin in thought. "You have not seen Hachigen lately then, have you?"

"No, Sensei. I haven't seen him since I left the Soul Society." Narue swallowed nervously, and spoke quietly, even though they were alone. "How is he?" Are they well?"

It may have been 127 years since she and Yuji had fled from the Seireitei, but thinking of what, and who, she left behind still brought pain to her heart when their memories flitted across her mind.

"They are as well as to be expected." Tessai answered delicately. He was not at liberty to divulge too much information regarding the group of Vizored, and he suspected his former student understood that, considering her own situation.

"I see." Narue replied, with a shallow nod. Hachigen had been two years ahead of her in the Academy, but when she had excelled in kidō, an upper classman had been assigned to tutor her beyond her classmates. His respectful and friendly attitude had worked well with her then laid back personality, and they had become fast friends. She had no doubt that Hachigen's helpful suggestion to Tessai is what had gotten her plucked early from the Academy to join the Kido Corps.

"My goodness!" A slightly mocking voice called from the far side of the training field called in a sing song manner. "You two may almost be as destructive as Kurosaki-san!"

Urahara grinned as he crossed the rocky expanse toward the pair of Kido users. Noticing two Shinigami following behind him, Narue tensed, her hand flying to the hilt of her zanpakuto.

**_Yes! Yes! Please! Let us spread our wings and fly!_**

**_Quiet. _**Narue hissed inside her mind. She felt a pang of sadness from her sword as it retreated back into a restless sleep.

A reassuring hand grasped her shoulder, advising her to control herself. Her hazel gaze flitted to Tessai, before coming back to observe those following Urahara. She couldn't see their uniforms well under the thick fabric cloaks they wore, but their reiatsu indicated strength that was not to be taken lightly.

The red haired male's hand snapped to his own zanpakuto, as he stared Narue down through narrowed eyes. "And you are?"

"Who I am is none of your concern, _Shinigami."_ Narue seethed back, as her reiatsu sparked higher, answered in kind by that of his.

"Yare, yare…. Everyone, please, calm down." Urahara lazily fanned himself, and gestured a hand towards the two shinigami who had appeared with him. "Nana-chan, this is Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the 6th division, and Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th division."

"Well met." Narue said simply, not taking her eyes of either of them, or her hand off the hilt of her tanto.

"Rukia, Renji, this is Ito Narue, a… friend of Tessai." He gestured towards her, and smiled reassuringly. "I can assure both parties that their business is their own."

After a tension filled moment of silence, Narue sighed, letting her hand fall from her sword, her reiatsu relaxing. "Gomen, Rukia, Renji. I do not have an well-established trust with most soul reapers, but if Urarhara-san, and Tessai-sensei, trust you, then so do I."

"Arigato…. Nana-chan." Rukia said with a slight smirk.

"Please, Urahara-san is assuming our relationship is informal when it is not." She waved off the ex-captain with a flippant hand. He frowned and wailed melodramatically in the background.

"Forget you saw us here, Ito-san." Renji said, his voice an odd combination of request and command.

"With pleasure, Abarai-fukutaicho." Crossing her arms across her chest, she looked them both up and down again. "I trust you will do the same?"

Both soul reapers nodded, and the Rukia laid her hand on Renji's arm looking up at him. "It's time to go."

Narue had gotten well the hint that what was happening here was none of her business. "I have matters to attend to elsewhere." Narue said quickly, attempting to take her leave, stealing glances at Urahara and Tessai.

"Of course, Nana-chan!" Urahara said with a wave. "You will be coming back soon, neh?"

"I have a feeling I will." She said somewhat grimly, and then looked to Tessai. "Sensei?"

He gave a grunt in response, with a nod of his head.

Narue turned and flash stepped towards the exit of the training area. It had been a few days since she had spoken to her brother, and she was anxious to find out how he was doing, and where he was now.

And by the look of those two shinigami, to stay away from Tokyo.

* * *

Review Responses

Ducky the Insomniac Panda - Thanks so much for your kind words! I hope the plot will be detailed and make sense, I'm trying to map it out and catch all the plot holes from here until the end.


	4. Come As You Are

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the cannon (or studio created) material therein. I own my original characters only.

* * *

_"If I am given wings, I would fly for you. Even if all of this earth sinks into the water. If I am given a sword, I would stand and fight for you. Even if all of this sky was shot through by your light." – Kubo Tite_

* * *

Narue closed her eyes as she collapsed back onto the ratty old futon, head aching. For a week, she had been constantly getting beat down by Tessai, and, even on occasion, Ururu and Jinta, and while she missed her brother more than she cared to admit, the ex-shinigami had to be honest that it was nice to be able to get back, somewhat, into her old lifestyle. Yuji was not a fighter, and didn't face her with the ferocity needed in order to develop any combat skill properly.

Thinking of her brother, again, she pulled the small, cheap cellular phone from her jacket pocket and rolled it around in her hand. He hadn't called. The number they had been using in Hong Kong had been disconnected, and Narue didn't like the tight feeling that left in her chest. She dropped the phone to the carpeted floor.

She had attempted to speak with Urahara that afternoon, to let him know she would be leaving to return to her brother, but had been informed by Jinta and Ururu that he was out, "taking care of other obligations". Admittedly curious, but knowing the odd shopkeeper deserved his privacy (heaven only knew, she desired her own), Narue had shrugged, and told them she might be back in another couple decades. They had shoved a soft, paper wrapped package into her hand, and told her it was a parting gift from the Boss. Tessai just nodded in agreement.

She rolled over onto her side, staring at the package sitting on the floor on the other side of the tiny room. The ex-shinigami was not one to accept charity, but then again, Hat and Clogs was such a cheap old bastard he wouldn't give anything away for free unless it was fairly important.

**_Open it. Open it._** The voice inside her head chanted softly. **_It will be of use to you. Benehime told us so._**

One eyebrow shot up, even as Narue was physically alone. **_You spoke with his zanpakuto?_**

She could sense a nervous quaver. **_No…. _**The voice said tentatively, almost disappointed. **_Benehime chose to speak to us._**

Narue sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She shook her head, swinging her multitude of tiny braids off of her shoulders and onto her back. Even two centuries later, she had never really gotten the hand of talking with the spirit of her zanpakuto.

**_Will you come? Or go? Please?_** The voice enquired again, hopeful, pleading; almost like a child.

"No." Narue snapped, this time out loud, venting her frustration.

Her zanpakuto was quiet.

Exhaling, she leaned forward, and snatched the package off the ground, turning it over in her hands. Cheap ass had even used newspaper to wrap it. Rolling the end of the sisal twine between her fingers, the woman sighed, not sure if she really wanted to delve deeper into this unwanted situation.

Eyes flitting upwards, Narue glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the window. Two o'clock. She had an hour before she had to get back into that horrible gigai and head to Narita for her flight.

Licking her lips, she gave a quick pull on the twine; the package unfolding neatly as stray pieces of newsprint fell to the floor. There, on top of a black and white bundle of cloth, was a neatly folded piece of paper, with the kanji for her name messily scrawled across the outside.

She had always hated the kanji for her name. 'Reaching for grace'_._ Yeah, like that had really turned out.

Flipping open the note, she read hastily written message on the inside.

_Ito Narue,_

_Spread your wings and fly without fear. Defend those who truly need you._

_See you soon,_

_Urahara Kiskuke_

What a sentimental dolt. Narue scowled and crumpled the note up into a ball throwing it at the window without even looking. Hitting the screen, it bounced off, and harmlessly landed in the corner.

Turning back to the contents of the package, she ran her hands over the smooth black fabric. There were layers here, and something wrapped inside them. Was it a garment of some kind?

With a growing sense of curiosity, Narue had the nagging feeling this garment wasn't so foreign to her after all. Grabbing a corner of the material, she stood, letting the black and white unfurl as it tumbled toward the ground. A pair of waraji hit the floor with a clunk.

Narue didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or rage as she looked at the garment in front of her.

A shihakusho.

What was that idiot trying to tell her? That the ex-shinigami was going to drop everything and crawl back to the Seireitei on her belly, begging for forgiveness? Narue truly appreciated his help, and considered herself somewhat indebted to him, but this was going a bit far.

Still, she mused, perhaps this wasn't such a useless gift. A true shihakusho was hard to imitate, and it could come in use someday.

Halfway through stuffing the garments into her lone bag, Narue snapped to attention as her cell phone started buzzing as it vibrated against the thinly carpeted floor. Diving like a madwoman, bag forgotten, she fished underneath the futon, wrapping her fingers around the cool plastic. Pulling it out, she immediately snapped it open.

"Yuji?" She was nearly shouting into the receiver, only to hear nothing on the other end. "Nii-san? Are you there?"

A pause, and then a small, tentative voice drifted out of the telephone speaker.

"Hai… I'm here, nee-san."

Narue let a breath out she didn't know she had been holding in. "I was worried about you. Why aren't you in Hong Kong?"

"Aizen isn't dead, is he?" Yuji said, sounding ashamed. Narue could picture him fidgeting, staring at the ground as he spoke. "You would have come back if he was. You would have let me know, right away."

"I…. ah… I didn't want you to worry." She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of what to say, but not upset him anymore than he already sounded. His voice was quiet, but tired. It sounded like he hadn't talked for days. "You finally got in touch with your zanpakuto, again, after so long…. I was hoping, that maybe…."

"Narue." Yuji said, sternly, cutting her off. Narue winced, shoulders tensing with her brother's scorn. He almost never used her given name when talking to her.

He was technically her older brother, by a few minutes, but he had been so meek and withdrawn throughout life that she often had no choice but to step up to the plate and defend him. When he had started on his downward spiral, and became caught up in the resulting madness that caused himself and Narue to flee the Seireitei, she had all but become responsible for his safety and well-being. She was usually the one shaking sense into him, or pointing him in the right direction….. it was off putting that he disapproved of something she had tried to do for him.

"I don't WANT to be in touch with…" He paused, on the other end of the line, and she could hear a sigh escape his lips as he thought. "…it." He finished, lamely. Yuji had trouble even talking about his zanpakuto in the simplest of terms. "You should know that."

"But Nii-san," Narue said, almost pleadingly, "think how useful it could be if…"

A soft growl echoed out of the cell phone, and it stopped Narue in her tracks. Yuji was a very special soul reaper, and even though she knew him better than any other, there were things she knew he would never share with her. For her own safety.

"I… I'm sorry." She said, and meant it.

Yuji sighed. "I know, Nee-san, I know."

An awkward paused settled in between the two, before Narue tentatively asked, "So… you ARE safe then?"

"Hai, I am." She could hear unease in his tone. "And so soon will you."

The ex-shinigami's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wha… what do you mean? I'm leaving in like…" She glanced up, peering at the clock. "….half an hour for the airport."

"Exactly." Yuji said. "You need to leave Tokyo, don't go back to Karakura. It's about to get..."

Narue paled, and almost choked, as a smothering wave of spiritual energy washed over her. Her vision swam and she fought to stand straight as she stumbled her way over to the window.

"I told you." Yuji's voice said, again, although it held no mocking quality. "Nii-san, are you ok?"

"I… I will be." Narue coughed, recovering enough from her initial shock to withstand such spiritual pressure normally. She peered out the window, and far to the west, she could see a glimpse of a senkaimon close, the top barely visible over the tall human buildings, the residual energy still electrically charging the air. "What the hell is going on… did the whole damn Gotei 13 come for a holiday in the world of the living?"

"Come to the living world, yes." Her brother said grimly. "Holiday, no."

Hazel eyes widening, she swallowed, although her mouth seemed as dry and rough as sandpaper at the moment. "What? You… you have to be kidding me…"

"Nee-san." Yuji said, suddenly deadly serious. "There is only one reason why they would come en-masse to Karakura Town."

"Shit!" Narue yelled out loud, slamming her fist into the window frame, causing the plastic to splinter and crack. Well… she supposed after today, the credit card really wouldn't matter to her much anymore.

"I'll be there soon." Yuji said again, quickly, and ended the call, causing Narue's blood to turn to ice when the line when dead.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She hissed again, throwing the cellphone at the wall, not even registering it snapping neatly in two and clattering to the floor. It was junk now. Yuji would not be answering it again, she knew her brother that much.

Her mind was spinning, she felt sick to her stomach, and it seemed to be caused by everything in the world _but_ the spiritual pressure being thrown around.

Still, Narue reasoned with a depressed smirk, if she was going to die today, it was as good an opportunity as any to do it in front of those who forced her and her brother to leave the Seireitei in the first place. Show them she hadn't waned in ability or conviction in the past 127 years.

Suddenly, the shihakusho made a lot more sense.

"Well," Narue said, warily, eyeing the black kosode she pulled back out of her bag, "I guess you are going to be more useful than I thought at first."

* * *

Reviewer Responses

Albus'Pensieve – Thanks so much! It really does help to keep one motivated when they know their work is appreciated. I have had both Narue and Yuji floating around in my mind for so long now, and it's amazing how much more vivid and realistic they become as I finally put their story to "paper".

Definitions

Narita – A city in Chiba prefecture. It is the home of Narita International Airport, the main international airport serving the Greater Tokyo Area. Karakura Town, where "Bleach" takes place, is a suburb of Tokyo.

Waraji – Traditional Japanese footwear made from grasses, straw, or other natural material. Standard footwear for shinigami.

Shihakusho – A shinigami uniform.

Kosode – The black "jacket" of the shihakusho uniform, similar to a loose fitting kimono.


	5. The Beauty of Grey

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the cannon (or studio created) material therein. I own my original characters only.

* * *

_"Everything in this world, exists to wear you down." – Kubo Tite_

* * *

Slumped against the wall of the train car, Yuji barely moved as he hurtled over the Japanese countryside at over 250 kilometers per hour. The hood of his large black sweater was pulled up over his head, the only thing visible to the other patrons of the train the wisps of brown hair that peeked out at odd angles. If he lived to the end of the day, he would actually welcome Narue complaining about his less than stellar shunpo skills.

Swallowing nervously, he struggled to breathe calmly, as he felt the cold, dark reiatsu slowly snaking up his leg. With the amount he was twitching, and muttering to himself, it wasn't really a surprise that the seat next to him remained empty, even though the train was nearly full.

**_Calm your heart, young one._**The young shinigami shivered as the silky smooth voice of his zanpakutō echoed inside his mind. **_So sure are you that we march off to die….. have you no faith in me? In yourself?_**

Since Narue had left, just over two weeks ago, the spirit within his sword had started to become more persistent in its quest to commune with its "master". Usually, he and his sister would meditate together, and her own zanpakutō would help in attempting to subjugate his errant sword. But now that he was by himself, his sanity slowly slipping away, his zanpakutō spirit was putting that to its advantage.

**_Why do I disgust you? _**The spirit queried the tendrils of reiatsu now sliding underneath his shirt, coiling around his neck. **_Yuji, what have I done to displease you so?_**

Fighting the urge to vomit, Yuji leaned further on the wall of the train car, bringing his legs up to hug his knees to his chest. **_Please… _**he panted, pleaded, inside his own mind, squeezing his eyes closed, **_please just leave me alone._**

The voice sighed dejectedly. **_I may be a spirit, but I too have made errors during my existence. If we are to truly end today, I would like us to do so as equals, as partners. As a shinigami and zanpakutō should be._**

Yuji concentrated on the dull drone of the train engine, filtering out the incessant chatter of the rest of the passengers. He felt his zanpakutō settle, waiting for him to say something.

For a long time, neither side spoke.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity spent gathering his thoughts, Yuji swallowed slowly exhaled. **_All I wanted was to live quietly. I… I was happy with my mindless duties, where no one looked at me, and no one paid me any mind. _**

The young man cringed, memories flooding back. He could smell the strong aroma of the flowers as they bloomed, and the tart scent of the fruit as it fermented in the sun. A thousand tiny black wings clouded his vision as he shook his head to rid himself of the scene.

**_I have been with you since you were born, Yuji-san. For centuries I wept in silence because you would not seek my name, and because I knew you never would. What choice did I have but to force myself upon you? _**The echoing voice paused for a brief moment, and then spoke again, this time in a much darker, sinister tone. **_I am not a mindless servant like every other of my kind. I WILL survive by any means necessary._**

Yuji vibrated, thin nerves fraying further with every word that resonated inside his mind. Clenching his fists he tried to exert what little dominance he could muster over his sword. **_You will be no more by the end of this. _**

The sword laughed, the sound like fingernails scraping on a chalkboard, causing young man's spine to crawl. **_So young, so naïve! You really think that the Gotei 13 would let my power go to waste, now that they know what I can do? _**

The blackened reiatsu emanating from his sword slid up behind his ear, almost seductively, a thin tendril caressing his cheek. **_They will drug you, they will imprison you, and they will use you mercilessly until the end of time. And your sister? She will be eliminated, because of you._**

**_You are wrong. _**Yuji said again, forcing himself to believe his own words. **_You are wrong. _**

**_There is only one way to make it so, young one, and you know the price._**

* * *

Narue sighed, standing four or five stories off the ground, suspended in thin air. This barrier was beginning to become annoying. Every subtle kidō she had tried to use to diffuse the spiritual wall in front of her had failed thus far.

**_An odd situation. _**Her zanpakutō remarked casually. **_We are usually the ones on the other side of the wall, neh?_**

"Tell me about it…" She grumbled to herself, reaching out to touch the nearly invisible barrier again. It shimmered like a soap bubble as she softly brushed her finger against the surface, almost pliable, but definitely not letting anything pass through. She was hesitant to take out her sword and start hacking away at the wall; whoever had put it here would most definitely notice her presence then.

**_So…._** Her sword piped up again, after a few moments of silence. **_What is the plan when we get in there….? We are as eager to see old friends as you are, but at this point, we don't even know who you see the enemy as._**

**_The Central 46. _**Narue answered, although, she wasn't quite so sure herself anymore. She started moving slowly, dragging her hands along the barrier as she went, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Doorways, weak spots, anything. **_And Aizen, maybe. _**

**_You are hoping that if you help them defeat Aizen, they will pardon your brother?_**

The young woman sighed. **_No, I'm hoping that if Aizen dies, by any hand, they won't have reason to execute Yuji anymore._**

Her zanpakutō snorted in derision. **_You are much more idealist than we realized. Stereotypes and grudges last a long time._**

**_Just shut your trap if you don't have anything useful to say._** Narue snapped, frustrated and angry, although her sword was probably right. **_Your pessimism isn't helping any._**

**_Fine. Deal with Gonryōmaru and his master on your own._** Her zanpakutō pouted. **_See if we care._**

"What?" She hissed, hand flying to the hilt of her tantō, senses desperately reaching out to sense ambient signatures in the area.

_Shit!_

Snapping her weapon from the sheath on her right hip, she spun to her left; barely blocking an overhead strike that would have cleaved her head in two had it struck. The two blades screamed as they scraped against each other, Narue realizing that with her opponent pressing down on her, she was fighting a losing battle. With a rather unladylike grunt, she gave a quick shove to the opponent's blade, trying to knock him off balance, and leapt backwards before he had a chance to recover.

Skidding to a stop, she blinked, allowing her eyes to focus in blinding afternoon sun, and then frowned as her opponent came into focus. She was hoping not to run into any shinigami until _after_ she had breached the barrier.

"Sasakibe-san, it's been a while." Narue said, with a small smile. Whether it was genuine or not, even she didn't know. Hazel eyes narrowed warily, as she looked at the lieutenant. "I'm surprised to see you out here. You aren't glued to Jii-san's hip at this all important hour?"

Chōjirō glared subtly at Narue, experienced and professional enough to keep his irritation hidden. "You may be rōnin, but you will address Yamamoto-taicho with respect."

Squeezing the grip of her sword, she frowned. It was well known that Chōjirō was incredibly devoted to his captain, even blindly so, and insulting the old man, no matter how much he deserved it, wouldn't do much for getting her inside the barrier.

"My apologies, fukutaicho, perhaps I was out of line." She admitted, bowing her head ever so slightly. Everyone from the first squad, all sticklers for the rules and propriety. "I'm not here to start trouble."

"You chose a very inconvenient time to come back then, Ito-san." The lieutenant said, the overt hostility gone from his face, but his hands still very much holding Gonryōmaru in a ready position. Narue watched his face carefully; he had aged quite a bit since she had last seen him. She hadn't been overly familiar with a great many of the Gotei 13 as the Kidō Corps was a secular group, but when they had interacted with the Sereitei's main forces, it was most often with the Soutaicho and his lieutenant.

Narue sighed, judging her situation carefully. Noting the distance between herself and Chōjirō, she should probably manage to dodge out of the way if he came at her again, without having to block with her zanpakutō this time.

Every instinct ingrained into her for the last 127 years yelled at her to stop as she slowly sheathed her zanpakutō. The 1st division Lieutenant was no idiot; he wouldn't waste effort fighting someone he didn't have to right now. Also, he was fairly predictable. With his sense of honor, Narue was doubtful he would strike an unarmed woman.

"I have no personal qualms with you, or anyone in the Gotei 13, Sasakibe-san. You know I'm speaking the truth too, if the Soutaicho told you anything about why my brother and I left." She raised her hands in front of her, palms toward Chōjirō; the white fingerless gloves making her hands look much darker than they actually were.

"Hai… he did." The Lieutenant said carefully, waiting for her to continue.

"So you know why I have come back now then."

"I suppose I do. I was never a fan of your attitude, but your brother was a good soul." Chōjirō said with a sigh, sliding Gonryōmaru back into the scabbard at his side. "For now, we are working to the same goal. But after this is all over…."

"Hai, Hai, I know." Narue brushed the thought off, preferring not to speak of it just yet. "We can cross that bridge when we come to it."

She hoped to long gone by the time that happened.

Narue noticed Chōjirō raise a thin silver eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I will let you in, if you want." He said, and she knew he meant it.

She paused, thinking for a moment, before looking again to the Lieutenant. "Thank you." She said, with a nod.

The silver haired shinigami reached out a hand towards the shimmering barrier, muttering a wordless kidō. The barrier slowly receded in a small area, just large enough for Narue to fit through.

Turning her back to the first division lieutenant, Narue paused, the breeze blowing from behind her, almost ushering her in the direction of the fray. The spiritual pressures from within were beginning to spike; something was going to happen soon.

A grin spread across her face, this one genuine, although Chōjirō couldn't see it. "I may not be happy about it, but he is coming. Or so he said."

She heard Chōjirō exhale. "Yamamoto-dono gave me a job, to remain here, and protect the barrier." He paused for a brief moment before continuing, looking off into the distance. "I have a feeling you are not the only one looking to gain entry."

"Well, let's hope they are enemies of Aizen, then." The young woman answered, before flash stepping out of sight.

* * *

Reviewer Responses

Ducky the Insomniac Panda: The relationships my two OC hold with their swords are central to their character. I keep wanting to type more, but I am not wanting to give away too much!


End file.
